gtawithfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jun Payne
Jun Payne is a detective in Bladewood City and a former police enforcer and a former forensics lead investigator in Flouver City. Jun became a pretty well known name across the neighborhoods of the City of Flouver. He moved to one of the dim and rough boroughs of Bladewood City around the year 1979. He has been keeping the neighborhood safe since. Jun Payne made an appearance to GTAWF Sequel , Jun Payne. Early Life Payne was born in 1935 at Flouver City to a wealthy family. His father, Samuel Payne was the don of the city. His mother, Mary Payne, was the owner of a small bakery shop. Samuel was murdered by his rivals in 1937. Hence it was upto Mary to raise Jun. Jun attended the local high school and graduated later with a degree in Law enforcement. Prior to completing his college, he discovered he had a talent of having an adrenaline rush and observing things keenly. Which is why he was able to solve most of the mysteries that the university he attended, was facing. In 1945, he joined the Flouver City Police Department where he was in charge of the forensics lab , due to his talent. He worked there for 10 years and was promoted to a Police Enforcer lead in 1959. He stayed in that position for another 10 years, before being transferred to a small town area in Bladewood City. The rough boroughs of the town resulted in a lot of crimes taking place, and Jun prevented a lot of crimes from further taking place. Jun was later promoted to a Detective due to his observation skills gradually improving through time and the town's criminal activity being put on rest. He was contact via Deputy Sam Campbell to meet him outside of the town at a bar. Upon meeting, Jun and Sam recognized each other from their high school days. Sam explained to Jun that the crime rate of the downtown area of Bladewood had gone up to an insane level and he would like Jun to take control of the streets. While Jun was agreeing to the deal, a group of muggers barged into the bar, demanding the customers to stay calm and the leader threatening the bar manager to empty his cash register. Sam told Jun that this was his first assignment outside of the town. So Jun got up, went towards the cashier casually and asked for a bottle of Jack Daniels' . The leader threatened Jun to stay down, to which Jun replied ,"I just want my drink.". Upon receiving the bottle, Jun sipped in a bit of the golden liquid, flipped the bottle over, and smashed it on the leader's head. He took out his gun and aimed at the other two robbers as they made their way out of the bar. Jun and Sam got into Sam's 1975 Corvette and drove against the criminals. Jun , using his adrenaline skill, was able to blast one of the front tires of the escape vehicle as it flipped over and the remaining criminals got out and got arrested. Category:Bladewood Police Department Category:Protagonists